Date Night
by Calc-Man
Summary: What time is it? Time for some adventurous smut. Tier 15 will be achieved. WARNING: Smut, futa content. Don't like, don't read.
1. Big

Date Night

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

1: Big

The tall vampire and the stout human boy stumbled through the front door. Their little night at the movies ended up with them riding a pack of wolves, heading to the nearest bar in Ooo, getting a bit tipsy, and then getting home. The grey skinned teenage immortal slumped on the couch, her thin, black tee wrinkled and her tight blue jeans muddy. Her long black hair was in a mess, but Marceline just didn't care. Her human companion, whose blue shorts and tee were in a similar state of dis-dress, stumbled in right behind her. He fell on the soft furniture right next to Marceline with his head on her lap. Marceline, still a little wasted, removed Finn's white hat from his head, revealing his short (but still long), recently cut, blonde hair. She held up his hat and spoke:

"You know…Finn…I…always _loved_ this…uh…" She paused and tilted her head sideways analyzing the piece of clothing, "this…thing."

Finn, however, did not respond. His head turned toward her stomach, his eyes fixated on his companion's jean bulge. Marceline's tight blue jeans seemed to have trouble hiding whatever it was she had in her pants (though, Finn took a good guess as to what it was), and the human could not take his eyes off it for some reason.

"Finn? Find something you like?"

Finn's eyelids squinted, then re-opened as he tried to decide whether or not Marceline's package was real or not. "I don't…I don't know…what…"

"Finn, we're not _that_ drunk, bro." She was hoping that he would notice her appendage sooner or later during their date night, she was horny as hell. She hadn't had sex in a while, so she knew she would lose control if she wasn't satisfied tonight. "_Do you wanna take a closer look?" _she sexily hissed into Finn's ear.

Finn rolled off of the couch and to his knees. Marceline spread her legs so that her feet were on either end of the plush couch. "Go ahead, Finn. Unzip me and see what you like." Finn couldn't resist her seductive suggestions and unbuttoned her jeans. He slowly pulled down the zipper, and opened the slot in her boxers. He saw a plop of grey skin, stuffed in her pants. He reached in, grasped the foreign organ, and pulled it out. His eyes went wide as a long, thick cock stared him in the face with dark grey lips. The meat pulsed with anticipation as its soft head oozed out small amounts of vampire seed.

"There's more in there you know…" She pulled down her zipper and slid out her shaven testicles, which rank of a musk Finn almost found appalling. He decided that he wanted to make sure this was real, and not some fucked-up drunken vision. He placed his hand around the thick pole, and Marceline let out a quiet moan through her closed lips. His human hand barely reached around the vampire's entire circumference, scaring Finn a little. He sat there, staring, unsure as of what to do, until the prick's owner spoke:

"Don't you feel it calling out to you, Finn? Go ahead, _give it a kiss_."

Finn drew his lips closer to hers and slowly allowed the massive skin to enter his mouth. He rolled his tongue around her mushroom head for a bit, relishing in the taste of her pre, then daringly tried to go further down on the choking pole. _Amazing_, Marceline thought, _I thought I was gonna have to hypnotize him!_

Finn's mouth was as stretched at it had ever been a he approached the halfway point on her nine and a half incher. He pulled back and pushed forward, swallowing half of her meat, and using one hand to pump the juice out of the other half. His own erection threatened to tear through his blue shorts as he popped her cock out of his throat. Marceline moaning in long-deserving lust, Finn pointed her cock straight up and rolled his tongue down its long, swelling shaft. He licked at her balls before he went back to the blowjob. Continuing with the same method as before, he made progress further and further down on the cock. As he reached her base, the vampire queen removed her top and grasped her breasts, pinching her grey nipples in sync with Finn's intake of her monster dick. Her eyes bolted open, yelling as she grasped Finn's head forcing him to go faster as her cock exploded in his mouth. Finn choked on the juice, but tried his best to continue engorging himself with her meat and gravy.

As her jolts became shorter and of less volume, Finn slid off of her twitching man-piece with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He kept on pumping his hand along the moldable skin, catching the final spurts of Marceline's essence on his tongue and face. As she came down from her blissful release, she began to remove both of their clothing, her fuck stick still erect. She pushed Finn on the floor on all fours, his white ass sticking high in the air. She took her hand and stroked his smaller cock, about to break with stiffness, as she prepared his ass hole with two stretching fingers. Finn moaned and prayed for release as the vampire spoke.

"Beg for it."

"Huh?" the human boy looked back.

"I want you to beg for my cock. The only way you'll come with my help is with your ass filled with my spunk. So…_whatd'ya say?_"

He gave up. "Please! Please Marceline, for the love of Glob, shove your cock deep in my ass! Please let me cum!"

Satisfied, Marceline punched her way through Finn's tight orifice with her solid rock cock. Finn threw his head back and screamed into the air as Marceline gave no mercy, relentlessly pounding her massive meat in and out of him. Her balls swayed with each thrust, slapping against the boy's cock with each pulverizing movement. Marceline pulled out of her partner, leaving a gaping hole in his body. She picked him up, quickly flew to the bed, and laid him face up on the sheets. His cock stood straight, twitching and ready to explode, as Marceline crawled on top of him. Finn spread his legs in the air and allowed Marceline to re-enter him. They stared into each other's eyes and moaned as Marceline proceeded to destroy his ass. Her plump breasts pressed into Finn's chest as he wrapped his legs around the vampire's back. He reached his arms down and grasped her ass as he stole a long, tongue twirling kiss from her grey lips. She continued to push her entire length into his tight body, her thrusts growing more powerful, faster, and more erratic. Her eyes went wide again, and, screaming into the kiss, her cock proceeded dumps another massive load into his insides. Finn moaned into the kiss as her warm cum sent him over the edge, forcing his own juice out of his cock. His seed smeared between their two bodies as Marceline slowed her thrusts. With Marceline's final juices released, Finn felt her cock start to grow.

"M…m-Marceline? Are you…getting bigger?" He stared into her eyes as she responded,

"Yeah. That's the thing with vampire cocks; they're animalistic. My head inflates for a few minutes after orgasm, so my sperm will guarantee pregnancy."

He laughed, although uncomfortably with her cock still buried inside her, "Well, it's a good thing I pulled off you when I swallowed your spunk, I would have died!"

The two laughed and kissed again, then the vampire spoke: "You know the best thing about our date night? This isn't even my house…"

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	2. Lost Love

Date Night

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**AN: This second chapter has been a long time coming. The intro actually began as an entirely different story which I lost interest in writing. I got one more chapter in mind for "Date Night", and I hope the second chapter is as popular as the first. Enjoy!**

2: Lost Love

"_Of course I still wear it!"_

_A look of confusion went over Marceline's face as PB said her words. The pink princess continued: "As pajamas!"_

_The confounded expression was replaced with a blush as the vampire pondered, _does she still care?_ The question raced through her mind as an impossible red flustered her grey face._

Marceline awoke with a shiver. She turned her head toward the alarm clock: 3 AM. She began to close her grey eyelids to return to her slumber, but the raven-haired bassist was soon distracted by the moist patches on her naked upper torso. Propping herself up, the vampire cast her eyes on her plump breasts pillowing to either side of her body, her smooth grey torso, and, the cause of the moisture no doubt: her limp, twitching girl-cock. Sitting atop her fat balls, her meat pulsed with blue veins as it leaked with cum; it seemed that her pipe just finished a midnight cum-dump.

_Again?_ She thought. Marceline sighed and reached for a tissue. Ever since she and Bonnibel had worked with Finn and Jake to get their junk back from that door jerk, the red-sucker couldn't get the pink beauty out of her mind, resulting in numerous wet dreams as of late. Ever since the gummy girl dumped Marceline, she had been finding her mind slipping into sensual memories in her sleep. Finding out that PB still had some memorabilia of their secret relationship sent the vampire queen back to the good old days of quick blowjobs in her private quarters, long passionate nights in the Queen's cavernous abode…Her thoughts betrayed her again.

She proceeded to wipe away the coat of cum on her breasts, taking time to massage her erect nipples in the process with these vulgar images in mind. She wiped her limp, nine and a half inch member down with the tissue, accidentally achieving an erection from the touch of her sex. She decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep with the hard-on, so Marceline ditched the tissue and proceeded to rip away at her pipe, squeezing every inch in her impossibly tight grasp. She gripped her bed sheet and whited her knuckles as she screamed out, "Bonnibel! Oh FUCK! Bonni!" with an immense stretch on that last vowel.

Adding her second hand to her masturbation, she bit her lip as her pink head shot out stream after stream of white hot jizz straight onto her chest and face. Her open lips caught all her mouth could handle, gulping and choking on her own warm, creamy semen. Twitching with each release, Marceline closed her eyes and saw nothing but pink, naked beauty. Falling limp after her launch, she slurped up as much of the new mess as possible and wiped up the rest. The vampire finally drifted off into a daze, trying to find some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marceline made up her mind. She would fly on over to the Candy Kingdom and ask their illustrious leader to continue their lost romance. It may have been a lost cause, but the Vampire Queen was running out of clean bed sheets. She donned a pair of tight blue jeans, a crimson tank top, and her black sun umbrella, and flew her way to the outside world.

She silently flew over the plush comfort of the Candy Kingdom, and soon found herself scaling the pink brick of the castle tower. Nearing the top, she peered into the open sunlit window to find the princess on her royal bed doing something, rather vulgar. Bonnibel's side was to Marceline's view, one of her hands was clearly moving around her sex while her other hand held something to her face. Squinting, she was able to discern what it was that turned on the gummy girl: Marceline's tee shirt, the one she gave Bonnibel as a gift, the one she used as pajamas.

Seeing this and realizing that it was the scent of the shirt that assisted her perverted masturbation, the Vampire Queen felt her estranged member slither and harden through her pant leg. She licked her dark grey lips and drew her fingers to her growing bulge. PB bit her lip and let out extensive squeals as pleasure encompassed her body. Marceline decided that it was time to reveal herself, and, in her dramatic manner, sat herself on the open window ledge with her legs along the opening. She looked directly forward, as her profile was open to the Princess's view, and twirled her umbrella in the air as she spoke:

"_My my_ Bonnibel…"giving a surreptitious pause, "aren't we the liar. _That's not how you use pajamas…_" She let those final words creep into the room like a growing shadow. Bubblegum gasped at the presence of the intruder and made a futile attempt to cover her naked form with the old tee she had been inhaling for the past thirty minutes. Enraged and a tad frightened, she screamed.

"Marceline! You scared the math out of me!" She took a moment to breathe as the Vampire gave a few short laughs. PB put the shirt on and tugged it past her waist, covering herself to the intruder's gaze. Clearly upset that she had not gotten to finish, she asked Marceline, "What do you want?"

She sighed, clearly coming down from her playful tone. "Well BonBon, I'll be blunt." She turned her head and looked at the pink princess, "I've missed you. I've missed _us_. I always find myself thinking of the time we shared and the laughs, and the dinners, and the-"

"You just want a quick fuck and you know it. Gob, Marci, you are too predictable."

Marci's eyes went wide, she had been found out. "What? What makes you say that?"

"Well, the massive outline in your jeans sort of gives it away."

She looked at her jeans and found herself in agreement with the Princess. "Well," she smirked, "would you look at that." With that, she flew over to the bed and placed herself on top of the candy princess. PB brought her arms inward with her palms covering her face, fearful that Marceline would dive into what was no longer hers. With her eyes half closed, Marceline turned her head and smiled, "C'mon Bonni, admit it. That was me you were thinking of a minute ago."

Stunned, Bonnibel sheepishly responded "N-No…"

"Then that shirt still doesn't smell like me?" She drew her face in close so that their noses almost touched. PB shut her eyes tight and turned away, unwilling to admit this truth. Marceline reached her hand onto Bonni's cheek and brought their gazes back together. "Just say no, and I'll leave right now."

Much to the vampire's delight, PB said nothing. She brought her grey face to the princess's pink one, and it was actually Bonni who sealed the lip lock. She moaned lightly as she took pleasure in the warmth of the Vampire's cold lips. Grinning, Marci slipped her brooding tongue into Bubblegum's mouth, lapping up any fruity flavor that she was able. PB pressed her forehead to Marci's, as she broke the kiss. "Gob Marci, I've missed you"

Quickly, the Vampire retorted: "Shut up", and mashed their mouths back together. Both moaning as their mouths collided, they assisted each other in removing their clothes. Soon, the royal ladies were topless and lying completely on the bed. Marceline's perky round breasts pressed into PB's round, more firm pair with great force, as their erect nipples soon found their corresponding counterparts.

Marceline saw fit to abandon the princess's lubricated tongue and slide her way downward. Kissing every morsel of pink skin she could get her lips on, the Queen soon found her way to each presentably perfect nipple. She took her sweet time groping each plump tit, lapping her tongue around erect nipples as she relished the sweet moans from her secret lover. Gently grinding her teeth into pink skin caused PB to bite her lip, wanting to avoid a loud outburst without seeming turned on.

The Queen made her way through her breasts, past her goose bump covered naval and torso, until she had reached her prize. Marci spread Bubblegum's legs and wasted no time delving into her meal. She explored the contours of her fleshy orifice with master precision as her licks and strokes evoked a glorified passionate series of effeminate moans from the princess. She introduced a finger to the wet mass, and as Marceline had predicted, PB was so wired from her solo session that she came almost simultaneously with the first thrust. Bonni shook and shivered, but eventually fell limp, leaving for a dissatisfied Vampire Queen.

Breathing before and after every word, the candy woman spoke: "Oh Gob…Marci…that was-Oomph!" Her sudden interruption was heralded by Marceline straddling her chest. Her jeans were still on, which was about to change, and the grey girl placed her hands on the wall behind the bed. PB ripped down the jean zipper and pulled out Marci's throbbing meat. She then wasted no time in delving into her lover's sausage, wrapping her lips tightly around the malleably plump grey skin. Marceline let her tongue hang out of her open mouth as Bonnibel propped herself upward, allowing for easier access to the thick rod. She pressed forward and choked herself as the cock-wielder began her thrusts. By the time Marci's balls were painfully slapping against a pink chin, the Vampire Queen was ready to explode. Bonni grabbed Marci's tight ass and squeezed with all her might as she prepared for her reward, but she was disheartened when her mouth was suddenly vacated.

Marceline had pulled out and pressed her cockhead closed, shaking as she endured the unsatisfactory pain of half an orgasm. "I want this load-guh!-to be all for your cunt, _cuz that's what you want too, right you little candy slut?_"

"Yes! Oh Gob yes, jam that thing inside my math-hole!"

Needing no further invitation, Marceline assumed a traditional missionary position on top of PB as the pink beauty wrapped her legs and arms around the Queen's sweat ridden back. Marceline plunged her length into Bubblegum's core without hesitation. Both screamed in immense delight as their distasteful act reached its height, with Marceline ramming her shaft in and out of PB's slippery slit, stretching her to her limits (as she was quite used to). With her thrusts in sync with their moans, Marci was taken by surprise as PB ran her hands through her raven locks and pulled her faces together, reaming for another groundbreaking kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as two muffled screams filled the bedroom air, permeated by a quickened pace of slaps and slurs as Marci doubled her thrusting speed. And as the princess blew out another cunt-shattering orgasm, the vampire unleashed her long awaited load in utero. She slowed her veined glory as her pulsating head continued to expand Bonni's vacancy. Her cockhead increased in size as her jolts continued, disallowing any warm seed from exiting. Her balls made one final slap against the round pink ass, both girls tensed up, then fell limp.

They twitched in their combined form and finished their morning fuck with another slobbering kiss. Marceline then asked, "We're stuck for a bit until I stop swelling, but uhh…"

"No. _I don't think I'm done either._" The two smiled as Marci got an idea.

"Gimme your phone, I wanna invite someone over."

"Really? Who?"

The devious Queen smiled as she dialed for the treehouse.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


End file.
